Colorless Angel
by Lunette Athella
Summary: [ Another ver of Dancer in The Dark] Membunuh dan membunuh, lari dan lari, berbohong dan berbohong. Aku akan terus bersembunyi dari kenyataan bahwa: Aku mencintainya./Hatsune Miku seorang pembunuh bayaran yang akan tanpa ampun menghabisi korbannya. Bagaimana kalau target selanjutnya adalah orang yang dicintainya?/ Warning inside. DLDR. RE-MAKE, with variety of changes


Sepasang _sapphire _itu mengelam.

Wajah bak porselennya kini berhiaskan percikan darah yang mengubah seratus delapan puluh derajat kemungkinan pemikiran orang-orang yang melihatnya sekarang dan beberapa jam yang lalu. Pisau digenggamannya tak jauh beda. Bermandikan darah dari sang korban yang kini terbaring tak bergeming dengan masing-masing mata melotot dan tubuh tercabik-cabik. Tak jauh dari yang pertama, beberapa lainnya berhambur disekelilingnya. Kondisi kelimanya sama saja. Menciptakan danau merah amis dengan onggokan daging mengenang.

Dan rintikan hujan kemudian menyambut seolah bertepuk tangan akan aksi luarbiasa hebat dari sang gadis _tosca _yang kini mendongakkan kepala. Membiarkan butiran-butiran lembut itu membersihkan bekas-bekas dari korbannya. Hoodie berwarna kelamnya hanya bernasib sama dengan wajahnya yang terkena percikan darah sementara tubuhnya tak menampakkan adanya bekas-bekas sabetan ataupun pukulan yang _seharusnya _bisa saja dengan mudah diberikan kelima mayat tadi.

Sayang sekali,

Mereka bertemu gadis yang salah.

"**Nyanyian kematianmu sudah dimainkan, tuan.**

**Mau kemana berlari? **

**Malaikat ini memegang sabitnya.**

**.**

**Bersembunyi lagi, tuan?**

**Nada ini akan selalu sama. Takkan sumbang.**

**Nyanyian kematian yang tak ada akhirnya."**

.

**Colorless Angel**

**VOCALOID (c) Crypton Future Media and Yamaha Corp.**

Rate: T, semi M for bloody scenes.

Genre: **Romance, **crime, mystery.

**Colorless Angel****(c) Lunette Athella**

**summary: **Membunuh dan membunuh, lari dan lari, berbohong dan berbohong. Aku akan terus bersembunyi dari kenyataan bahwa: Aku mencintainya.

**Warning: **typo/s, alur or scene ga jelas, etc.

Note : This the new version of **Dancer in the Dark** with a variety of changes.

Enjoy~

chapter **1:** **Zer**o. Zero. O**ne**

.

Look into my **eyes**  
It's where my **demons** hide  
Don't **get** too close  
_**It's dark inside**_

Imagine Dragons – Demons

**.**

Angin dengan lembut memainkan _blonde _pendek itu. Tak jarang menerbangkan dedaunan kering yang berhambur takkala ini memulai menyambut musim gugur. Taman itu cukup sepi dengan bebangkuan kosong dan jalan setapak berhias daun. Kamine Rin berlarian kecil menghampiri cowok bersurai sewarna dengannya yang telah hadir lebih dulu ditempat itu. Cowok tadi memilih berpose _cool _dengan bersandar dibatang pohon belakangnya dan tak lupa pula memasukkan kedua tangannya di saku celana miliknya.

"Hi, Len! Sudah lama menunggu?" Senyum gadis itu mengembang dengan tangan kanannya terangkat kedepan bermaksud memberi salam. Cowok didepannya mengerjap sebentar sembari berusaha menahan degub jantungnya yang tak mau diajak kompromi setidaknya sampai ia tak lagi merasa gugup hanya untuk menatap _aqua _didepannya. Len mengangguk kikuk sebagai jawaban dengan wajah dipenuhi _blush _melihat Rin malah memasang wajah khawatir dan bersalah yang mana malah membuat cowok itu berpikir bahwa itu sangat imut. "G-gomennasai! Tadi aku sempat lupa karena beberapa tugas yang harus selesai," jawabnya sembari membungkuk maaf.

"T-tidak apa-apa 'kok, senpai!" Len terkaget melihat aksi senpainya itu. Sontak saja ia menjawab demikian dan akhirnya membuat Rin kembali meluruskan posisi badannya kemudian menatap sepasang manik cowok itu. "Nee, lalu ada apa kau memanggilku kemari?"

"A-a-anoo… Aku hanya ingin mengatakan sesuatu, kok," ujarnya gelagapan. Rin tentunya menanggapi kalimat aneh barusan dengan wajah bingung dan kepala dimiringkan sedikit. "Eh? Apa? Katakan saja," balasnya disertai senyuman manis yang malah membuat cowok pirang dihadapannya gugup setengah mati.

"D-d-daisuki da yo, Rin-chan."

**.**

**.**

_Sudah siap dengan rumah barumu, Hime-sama?_

"Jangan mengejekku. Apa menurutmu aku punya pilihan lagi, Sky-san?"

_Aku tahu kau punya. Hanya tidak mau. Bukankah mereka ada disana? Lebih dekat dengan target, misi akan berakhir lebih mudah. Tapi, kemungkinan kau tertangkap juga lebih besar. _

"Hahaha, kau pikir aku dungu? Tidak, tidak. Aku berbeda. Zent-san yang bilang begitu."

_Kau percaya dengan Terong itu? Maka aku akan bilang, kau memang dungu. Tapi, sayang sekali kau tidak._

"Kalau begitu jangan khawatir. Aku tidak akan mati semudah itu"

_Tenang saja, aku akan membantumu._

"Aku tidak butuh bantuanmu. Aku bisa mengatasi 'tikus-tikus' kecil ini sendirian."

_Hoh, kejam seperti biasa._

"Kau yang mengajariku. Lagipula, anak SMA? Untuk apa menghabisi mereka?"

_Jangan tanya. Kau pasti tidak perlu tahu._

"Apapun itu. Misi adalah misi."

_Sekali lagi kutekan-kan, salah satu dari mereka _berbeda. _Jangan bermain-main lebih lama._

"Aissh, kata-katamu barusan merusak kesenanganku."

_Mau bagaimana lagi? Kami mengkhawatirkanmu. Kau tertangkap, kami mati._

"Bilang saja kalau kau takut. Tidak perlu menggunakan kata 'mengkhawatirkan' seolah-olah aku benar-benar penting."

_Kau memang penting._

"Yah, kedudukanku yang penting."

_Terserah saja. Aku tidak pernah menang adu argumen denganmu._

"Tenang saja, kali ini pasti akan sama seperti yang lainnya. Kau tahu itu, kan? Dasar payah."

_Aku tahu. Kau yang payah, iya-kan?_

**.**

**.**

"Hoaaam." Seorang cowok berambut _honey blonde_ melenggang turun dari tempat tidurnya dengan malas-malasan. _15 menit lagi, _pikirnya mengalah lalu bergerak masuk ke kamar mandi, bersiap kembali masuk terlambat ke sekolah.

Itu biasa untuk seorang Len Kagamine. Meski _trademark-nya _yang sering datang terlambat. Toh, dia selalu berada di peringkat satu sebagai murid terpintar dan ter-populer. Wajah shota dan senyum lima sentinya, dapat membuat ratusan siswi Crypton Academy _melt _seketika. Setiap membuka lokernya, paling tidak ada sepuluh surat cinta menghambur didalamnya. Meski akhirnya surat itu disimpan dalam kardus dan berakhir di letakkan di gudang.

Namun, diantara puluhan surat cinta yang pernah di terimanya, hanya satu surat cinta yang ingin dibacanya. Yah, surat cinta dari senpainya, Rin Kamine. Cewek tomboi yang juga cukup terkenal di sekolah mereka. Hanya saja, senpainya itu tampaknya tidak memiliki keinginan barang sedikitpun untuk meletakkan satu surat saja dalam loker Len. Benar-benar hukum alam yang setimpal. Dan lagi, rasanya cowok _blonde _itu benar-benar tak ada minat menampakkan batang hidungnya atau paling tidak mengisi absen hariannya begitu mengingat proses _confession_nya pada sang pujaan. Oh, _dear, _ia benar-benar hancur berkeping-keping.

Bagaimana tidak? Gadis itu hanya tersenyum dan mengatakan "Arigatou naa, Len-kun." Mengecup pipi kirinya dua detik lalu pamit pulang setelah melanjutkan kalimatnya dengan "Gomennasai, aku sudah punya Mikuo-kun."

Ugh!

Menghapus kejadian bodoh kemarin, Len kemudian mengganti pakaiannya dengan seragam sekolahnya, bergegas turun kelantai dua, membuat roti panggang dan duduk sebentar memandang kaca jendela depan rumahnya sambil memandangi hamparan rumput segar dipekarangan depan rumahnya. Menatap entah kemana dengan wajah yang benar-benar cocok didekskripsikan dengan muram-murung-tak bergairah hidup-asdfghjkl;

"Arigatou." Suara lembut nan kawaii itu membuat si Kagamine muda mengangkat wajah dari potongan setengah rotinya yang belum habis. Cowok itu berbalik menatap seorang gadis berambut _tosca twintails _yang tengah tersenyum kepada seorang nenek tua yang kini pergi setelah gadis itu memberikan bingkisan kecil padanya. Sepertinya dia orang baru disini, pikir Len setelahnya. Dan gadis itu menoleh. Kedua mata biru _sapphire _itu saling bertemu dan membuat lengkungan kecil. Len terpana seketika. Gadis yang manis. Tapi,..

Gadis itu melambaikan tangan kecil kearah Len dan bergerak masuk kembali kedalam rumahnya dengan senyuman secerah mentari. Meninggalkan Len yang terpaku dihadapan jendela rumahnya.

_Dia berbeda._

_?_

_._

_._

Gadis itu berbaring menengadah menghadap langit-langit kamarnya yang pucat, sepucat wajah sayunya yang datar. Ponsel yang baru saja dikenakannya berhambar lemah disisi kirinya, menyala-nyala. _You have a new message. _Tapi, gadis itu tampaknya tidak tertarik sama sekali untuk sekedar membuka pesan itu melihat intinya lalu _delete. _Sayang sekali, ponsel itu kini menyala redup karena dihiraukan. Berhenti berdering, gadis itu tersenyum hambar. Tatapan matanya kosong. Mencekik, dingin, hambar, tanpa perasaan. Menunjukkan kamar _king size _dengan interior mewah dan bertema _gothic loli _yang menyenangkan itu sama sekali tidak menggugah indera perasanya. Aneh memang, begitu pula dengan jendela kaca besar yang menampakkan keseluruhan halaman belakang rumahnya yang lebih pantas disebut 'taman' dengan aneka jenis bunga —mulai dari _Tempest dahlia_, _Madame Caroline Testout, Memorium, Pink Promise, Duet, Bridal Pink, Angel Face, Double Delight, Elina, Camp David, Chrysler Imperial, Amaryllis, Anemone, Cherry Blossom, Daisy, Gardenia, Gloriosa Lily, Iris, _dan _Ixia_—seolah semua itu hanya hamparan lembah kosong tanpa perasa.

Sudah sejak kapan dia memulai ini? Hidup tanpa perasaan, tatapan datar dan kemampuan _mind-reading _-nya, _skill _membunuh tanpa ampun, serta _acting _yang bahkan dapat mengalahkan artis sekalipun. Gadis itu —Hatsune Miku. Di mata orang awam, dia adalah gadis manis energik, ramah, mudah tersenyum, perhatian serta sangat pandai. Semua orang yang mengenalnya akan dengan mudah bergaul dan merasa nyaman disisinya. Berbeda dengan Hatsune Miku yang dikenal bawahannya. Seorang gadis arogan, beraura menusuk dengan tatapan setajam katana yang dihunuskan. Rumah ini, rumah yang ditempatinya sekarang, tampak luar hanya seperti rumah berlantai dua pada umumnya. Tapi, kalau kau berani sedikit mengorek kedalam, kau akan tahu, rumah itu lebih mirip dikatakan 'secret palace.'

Yah, sebenarnya Miku bukan orang baru disana. Dia sudah bersekolah di Crypton Academy sejak lama. Ia hanya 'tidak-ingin-populer'. Tempat tinggalnya dipindahkan kemari karena sasaran selanjutnya berada tidak jauh dari sini, jadi si Biru Sky memilih memindahkannya agar sedikit lebih cepat.

Gadis itu berbalik, duduk dipinggiran kasurnya. Ia termenung sebentar, _laki-laki tadi.._

_._

_._

Len berlari di koridor sekolahnya. Sedikit mempercepat langkahnya dari biasanya. Ia baru saja bertemu Megurine Luka di gerbang tadi. Yah, Luka, salah satu guru _killer _di sekolahnya. Satu dari sekian guru yang bisa membuat Len berlari secepat ini.

Menaiki tangga ini, lalu belok kiri dan masuk ruangan ketiga dari ujung, sampailah ia ke ruangannya. Len menggeser pintu itu perlahan, siap-siap membungkuk mohon maaf begitu ia melihat..

Astaga, bukankah itu gadis yang dilihatnya tadi pagi? _Speechless. _

Gadis itu sedang berdiri di depan kelas, tampaknya memperkenalkan diri. Len yang baru tiba beralih jadi tatapan berpasang-pasang mata disana. Meiko-sensei tersenyum melihat kedatangan muridnya yang satu ini.

"Tumben datang _cepat, _Len-kun." Meiko terkekeh, mengizinkan Len duduk ke tempatnya di pojok belakang kelas, dekat dengan jendela. Dengan kikuk, Len mengikuti isyarat gurunya untuk duduk.

"Baiklah, sekian dari perkenalan dirinya. Biarkan Len-kun berkenalan sendiri secara langsung, yah? Kalian duduk bersebelahan." Meiko menunjuk kursi di sebelah kanan Len. Kursi yang seharusnya di duduki Ryuto kalau saja ia tidak pindah keluar kota kemarin. Len baru kembali sadar ketika gadis itu berdiri di sampingnya, tersenyum sambil mengulurkan tangannya di hadapan Len.

"Hatsune Miku. Kau bisa memanggilku Miku. Semoga kita bisa berteman baik," ujarnya di barengi senyuman manis tepat seperti yang dilihat Len bermenit lalu. Tidak salah lagi, dia gadis itu. Tapi pertanyaannya adalah..

Len membalas uluran tangan gadis itu, "Len Kagamine, senang mengenalmu Miku-chan."

.

.

"T-TOLONG AKU! SIAPAPUN! TOLONG AKU!"

Orang tua berjas itu berlari tunggang langgang berbelok-belok melewati gang demi gang menghindari lemparan pisau gadis dengan hoodie dibelakangnya. Tak jarang, kakinya bergerak gerak aneh kesegala arah menyebabkannya terjatuh terseok kemudian lari kembali begitu tahu jaraknya dan si gadis hanya terpaut beberapa langkah.

"Ugh! HWAAA-!"

Teriakannya bak diacuhkan dan dikalahkan oleh derasnya siraman air dari sang langit. Sebuah pisau dengan manis menyabet sisi kiri tangannya. Membiarkan darah segar mengalir dari sana. Meskipun detik kemudian darah itu kemudian dibasuh oleh hujan dan digantikan teriakan lainnya ketika pria itu jatuh berguling setelah mendapat tendangan telak oleh sang gadis.

Oh.

"LEPASKAN AKU! KUMOHON LEPASKAN AKU!"

Gadis itu tak menjawab. Wajah datarnya tersembunyi dibalik hoodie itu hanya menatap kosong kearah pria itu. Ia berjalan mendekat sambil mengeluarkan masing-masing sebuah pisau dikedua tangan, sementara pria tadi malah bergerak mundur meskipun usahanya tak berguna begitu merasa punggungnya terhalang sesuatu. Dasar tembok sialan! Umpatnya dengan deru nafas tak beraturan begitu sadar dewi kematian dihadapannya.

"SIAPA KAU? SIAPA KAU?! APA YANG KAU INGINKAN DARIKU?!"

Gadis itu kemudian mengacungkan pisaunya, sedikit mendongak, akhirnya bibir tipisnya mengucapkan sesuatu.

"Karena ini akhir hidupmu, jadi, akan kuberitahu."

Sret!

"Namaku? Hatsune Miku.

Yang aku inginkan darimu? Kematianmu."

**.**

**.**

"Heh? Ada pembunuhan? Diarea dekat sini pula!" Len baru saja menghabiskan sarapan paginya begitu menyalakan televisi dan mendapati berita utama hari itu. _Pantas saja diluar tampak ramai. _Cowok _honey blonde _itu kemudian berlari kepintu depan rumahnya dan melihat beberapa tetangganya tengah berdiri didepan pagar masing-masing dengan ekspresi beraneka ragam. Beberapa diantara mereka kemudian berkumpul, saling bertukar cerita.

"Pembunuhnya elit sekali. Aku dengar-dengar, polisi nyaris tidak menemukan petunjuk berguna selain mayat korban-korban yang tergeletak berlumuran darah."

"Wah, bahaya sekali. TKP hanya berjarak beberapa blok dari sini. Apa ada barang yang dicuri? Kukira tuan Sawada adalah orang kaya. Siapa tahu pencuri?"

"Tidak ada sama sekali. Mayatnya ditemukan diarea gang."

"Pembunuh bayaran, kah?"

Len yang menguping pembicaraan ibu-ibu tadi langsung merinding membayangkan sang pembunuh menghabisi korbannya ala film-film _gore _yang biasa di tontonnya bersama Nero.

"Heh, tak kusangka kau hobi juga menguping ibu-ibu penggosip itu." Seseorang berambut _blonde _yang sedikit tinggi dari Len tiba-tiba menepuk pundaknya. Membuat cowok itu kaget dengan ekspresi lucu. Panjang umur dia. "Kau mengagetkanku, Nero." Cowok bernama Nero itu terkekeh, ia merangkul leher Len dan membisikkan sesuatu padanya.

"Kudengar, pembunuhnya adalah gadis hantu dengan pisau berdarah-darah yang mengejar Tuan Sawada. Salah satu kliennya. Menuntut balas dendam." Mendengar itu, Len langsung pucat. Apalagi Nero mengatakannya dengan nada yang –menyeramkan.

"Dan dia akan –.."

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?"

"GYAAAA!"

_._

_. _

_._

_._

.

.

.

.

"Apa-apaan itu tadi? Kenapa kau tiba-tiba datang dengan 'model' seperti itu? Kau bisa membuatku terkena serangan jantung mendadak!"

Dengan wajah polos, gadis di hadapannya menjawab, "Aku baru saja selesai dengan ayam makan malamku. Darahnya muncrat kemana-mana. Aku melihat kalian berdua disana, lalu aku datangi. Itu saja."

B-bagaimana bisa gadis itu mengatakannya dengan _intonasi _seperti itu?

Seorang gadis tiba-tiba muncul dibelakangmu. Memegang pisau besar berlumuran darah, serbet dan wajahnya dihiasi percikan darah, serta rambut _tosca _panjang yang tampak tak rapi.

Oh tuhan, untunglah itu pagi hari.

"S-sudahlah. Cepat ganti serbetmu dan cuci wajahmu itu. Baumu anyir sekali," ujar Nero setengah mengusir Miku yang kemudian membalasnya dengan anggukan.

"Kau tahu, Len. Entah kenapa, sebaiknya kita tidak usah dekat-dekat dengan gadis itu."

_._

_. _

_._

_._

.

.

.

.

_New message._

Click.

Open.

_._

_From : xxxx_

_Subject : New Target._

_._

_Ada tawaran baru pagi ini. _

_Sangat menarik. Kau pasti akan tertarik, _Hime-sama.

_Nama : Kamine Rin._

_Asal : xxxx, Crypton Academy._

_Jangka waktu : 9 hari._

_._

_._

_Accept?_

**~ | To be continued | ~ **

**.**

**.**

**A.N :**

**- Hello there guys~! I'm back with this new ver of Dancer in The Dark. Maaf karena sebelumnya fic yang itu sudah saya hapus. *deep bow* Dan saya mengubah targetnya menjadi Rin disini. **

**- For the update schedule, go check my profile. Thanks.**

**- Last, RnR without Flame, please?**


End file.
